It is now common to apply cold and compression to a traumatized area of a human body to facilitate healing and prevent unwanted consequences of the trauma. Cold packing with ice bags or the like traditionally has been used to provide deep core cooling of a body part. Elastic wraps are often applied to provide compression. It will be appreciated that these traditional techniques are quite uncontrollable. For example, the temperature of an ice pack will, of course, change when the ice melts, and it has been shown that the application of elastic wraps and, consequently, the pressure provided by the same, varies considerably even where the wrappers are experienced individuals. Because of these and other difficulties, many in the field have turned to more complicated arrangements which include cooling units for maintaining a desired temperature through a splint or other heat exchanger. Some of these units also provide compressive pressure.
Prior art connectors that attach heat exchangers to a controller that supplies air flow and liquid flow are problematic. They are problematic because: (a) the connectors are not easily operated (i.e., the connections are not easily made or broken); (b) users cannot readily appreciate how to orient the connector for making the connection; and (c) a mistake in a user identifying a type of heat exchanger can cause it be connected to a controller that may, for example, supply too high a pressure for liquid and/or air flow and, thereby, raise safety issues.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for a connector that solves one or more of the above-identified needs.